Hair
by JoongStarr
Summary: Hidan loves Kakuzu's hair. To him it added an unexpected softness. KakuHida


**A/N: So here I am at the computer lab getting medically kicked out of the Army for a stupid lifelong injury while everyone else is still in Afghanistan. Whatever. It was worth it. Here's a KakuHida fic I wrote up to make me feel better =] I've had this idea for a while now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

It was times like these that made them wonder how they ever got into arguments at all. Hidan sighed as he fingered through his partner's long, silky locks, lightly massaging the scalp and running his nimble digits around the shell of the man's ear. This kind of thing didn't happen often. The two of them just sitting together not arguing, fighting or sparring. No bounties. No rituals. Hidan let out a sigh and let his head fall against the headboard as Kakuzu lazily rolled on his side to face the albino, keeping his head on Hidan's lap. This kind of thing didn't happen very often so whenever it did manage to take place, Hidan made sure to absorb every minute of it because as soon as they got their next mission things would be back to normal because both of them would be cranky and tired. It would be 'back to business as usual'. The Jashinist smirked at that and with his other hand began to trace small patterns on Kakuzu's nicely toned shoulder. Normally, if they were out on a mission spending the night at a hotel and Hidan tried something like this, Kakuzu would tense, squint his eyes at him and get up to count his money from their latest bounty. But it was during times like these after they got back from a long and tiring mission that Kakuzu actually let Hidan get away with a lot of things. As a matter of fact, to Hidan it seemed like the miser _wanted _it then. The attention. Although, he himself would never bring it up and Kakuzu would surely never admit to it. Drawing his eyes away from the ceiling, Hidan brought his attention to the tanned man laying contently in Hidan's bed. He took his hand from Kakuzu's shoulder and traced the stitches along the side of his face in an attempt to get some sort of reaction but it failed.

"Kuzu" Hidan said, his voice oddly soft compared to his usual loud banter. Kakuzu laid there, his red and green eyes hazed over and looking nowhere in particular. "You okay?"

Kakuzu blinked, slowly coming back to reality and brushed his bangs out of his face in mild irritation when they stubbornly kept falling back in front of his eyes. "Of course. Just laying here."

"K" Hidan breathed and continued to study his partner. It was times like these where Hidan thought Kakuzu looked the most attractive with his damned mask off, his frown gone and in its place slightly parted pouty lips and the vanished tension between his brows. Kakuzu didn't look like everyone else. Instead he had a unique attractiveness about him that only certain types of people would appreciate. Kakuzu didn't look fragile at all with those hard muscles, black stitches, piercing eyes and strong jaw and with his mask he surely looked almost scary but the thing that many people didn't get to see was one of his favorite things. Hidan wrapped a lock of hair around his finger and tugged lightly causing the other to raise a brow and give him a sideways glance. He loved Kakuzu's hair, how it tumbled down to his lower back and swayed with each movement. It was a pretty brown and surprisingly soft. Before he had seen it, Hidan imagined Kakuzu's hair to be short and shaggy and unkept with split ends all over the damned place. So needless to say, when his partner finally took that mask off to show him his face, he was a little taken aback. It added a sort of … unexpected softness to the older nin that managed to tone down everything else.

"You're hair is so fuckin' soft Kakuzu-chan." Hidan complimented and cupped the male's cheek with his hand, thumbing the stitches.

Kakuzu shrugged. "It's just hair."

Hidan shook his head. "Yeah, I guess." He said and leaned down, pressing his lips to the man resting on his lap in an almost tender kiss, hand still tangled in Kakuzu's hair.

"But thanks anyway."

Yeah, he loved days like these.

**OWARI**


End file.
